


First request leads to future plans

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: School Hentai AU [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blooming Romance, Dubious Consent, Dubious courtship, Explicit Sex, F/M, School Hentai AU, Size Difference, The beginning of love, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: Ever since Thornstriker lost her little bet with her student, she used her privilige to chose him. Give him the chance to woo her; she hadn't expected he would ask her for sex so soon.





	First request leads to future plans

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request to my dear dear friend thebigloserqueen.  
> Bloodshed and Thornstriker are her OCs

Thornstriker/Bloodshed  
School hentai

* * *

   


It wasn’t supposed to get to this point.

After Bloodshed had won their little bet, making her use her privilege to choose him, she never expected their little arrangement to get to this point. When Bloodshed had asked if she would be willing to help him study, she had assumed it would be for a Chemistry test coming up. Not studying her… or rather, her body.

She gasped, wriggling as his lips moved to her neck. He had the size advantage; pulling her onto his lap, now straddling him while his hands roamed her hips and waist. One thing she was thankful for was he didn’t force her to go straight to the deed in question. She had come to find he had a way of prolonging their experience; as if he wanted her to lose control before he could. As thoughtful and mindful as it was, she didn’t want their ‘situation’ to paint anything or develop into rumours.

She wasn’t naive. She knew what her fellow teachers would be allowed to do with their chosen students; what she feared was the same result as the incident with poor Turbocharge. The vice principal abused her position and almost traumatised the poor boy. She was well aware from her own reputation that she couldn’t ‘traumatise’ Bloodshed but she also didn’t wish for their relation to be ridiculed and cause the boy any trouble.

“B-Bloodshed…” was all she could muster, his lips sealing over hers again while his legs shifted. One shifted higher, his knee grinding against her core, realising just how wet she had become. He hadn’t even attempted touching her and she was already falling for his ministrations.

“Please, Thornstriker~” he gasped, fighting back his own urges. “So soft~ so warm.”

“B-Bloodshed,” she couldn’t fight it, moved up his lap she could feel the bulge growing in his pants. It was almost shaking behind his jeans. “W-wait...wait stop!”

He sudden gasp caused the youth to freeze, albeit with difficulty with his body shaking with unrestrained. He looked up, locking eyes with her. She was shocked by that look; it was longing, it was serious, it wasn’t anything she had seen on the teen.

“Thornstriker…?” he huffed, his head leaning into her shoulder. His body wanted to move, wanted to get as close to her as it could, he wanted to touch her, taste her. But he refused to move if she didn’t want it.

“W-we...we don’t have to do this,” she cooed, swallowing as she was able to catch her breath. “Just because the...others wish to engage, w-we…”

“I’m not doing this because the other teachers are doing their boys,” he grumbled. Not angry or annoyed, but Thornstriker couldn’t help but feel like he was annoyed with her. “I...just want you. To be...close to you,” his grip tightened, bringing her even closer to him. “I want to show you how much I love you, how much I’ve wanted this.”

“Bloodshed…” she was at a loss for words. In her surprise, she missed his hands moving up her side to grasp her breasts. The action alone had her mind swimming and body wracked with sparks. Arching her back, moaning and left helpless to her student, Bloodshed latched onto her neck, rolling her breasts in his hands until she couldn’t form words. Thornstriker hadn’t realised just how sensitive her breasts were; sharp snaps and jolts tickled up and down her spine. With each roll, tied with his grinding teeth and teasing tongue, the pit in her belly started growing. Pressure, sweet pressure, she had no idea what was going on but the more Bloodshed moved, shifted and kisses, the pressure grew.

She had no idea what happened, the pressure reached a point and stars exploded behind her eyes. Waves rolled through her the more Bloodshed rolled her chest and her neck assaulted. As Bloodshed pulled back, watching Thornstriker shake and gasp for breath. He moaned, realising he had given her her first orgasm. Cradled close, his breath remained shaky while Thornstriker’s seemed to calm.

“Please...thornstriker,” he cooed, his hips grinding up. Thornstriker gasped, feeling his growing bulge press against her. “M-Make me feel good too. Please…”

Thornstriker’s mind rolled over her options. Bloodshed had gone to lengths to do this. He made her feel something she had never felt before. But she didn’t want to encourage this behaviour. She was his teacher!

“W-what...do you need me to do?”

Bloodshed scooped her up, chuckling as she gasped. Moving to the bedroom, he moved her to the bed. Given a moment, he pulled a condom wrapper from his pocket, then turned back to Thornstriker to help undress her. Once her panties were pulled away and left bare, he moved to his undressing.

Thornstriker almost fainted at the sight of his swollen cock. He was endowed, well endowed. Long, thick, and pulsed much to her dismay. There was no way she could take him. Surely he could see that too?

Instead, Bloodshed tore open the wrapper and slid the condom on. Thornstriker backpedaled a moment but Bloodshed pulled something else out; a small tube of lubricant.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he cooed, prowling up the bed to loom over her, straddling her while opening the tube. “But I need you.” Pouring the contents onto his hands, one slathered the lubricant onto his wrapped cock. The other made straight for Thornstriker. She could catch a faint hint of sweetness before his cold touch slipped through her wet folds. Whatever he was using must’ve been premium quality, even his large fingers were sliding in easy; two fingers gently working circles through and against her dripping walls, ensuring she was coated properly. The renewed motions with the effects of her first orgasm had her curling toes and moaning with abandon. Her hips rolled with his movements, mewling to be filled more. She couldn’t think where such an idea came from but deep down, she knew that’s what she wanted.

Licking his lips, groaning against his hand and watching Thornstriker lose herself again, Bloodshed couldn’t wait any more. Removing his hands, he snatched her hips and brought his cock to her cunt. Grinding in close, sliding through her folds but not pushing in, Thornstriker felt like she was going to lose her mind.

“R-ready?” Thornstriker looked up at Bloodshed, his hooded eyes bursting with love, his dark cheeks darker from blushing. He was desperate, rolling his hips to keep her awash with pleasure. The moment his swollen tip caught her dripping hole, a shrill gasp rolled through.

“Y-Yes!”

Her eyes widened. Bloodshed moaned, feeling her muscles constrict around him. The lubricant and condom allowed him to slip in. Feeling resistance, Thornstriker choked, wriggling against the intrusion.

“Breathe, almost there,” her hips began to ache, but she looked to Bloodshed. He was huffing, rolling his shoulders and moaning against her. Feeling her strength leave her, Thornstriker managed to raise her arms, begging Bloodshed to hold her. His body shifted, lowering closer to her and crashing his lips into hers. Distracted by his desperate kisses, Thornstriker only mustered a moan as his cock pressed in hard against her cervix. He was too long to bury within her, pressing hard into her cervix. Gripping her arms, Bloodshed urged himself to keep a gentle pace, but moments of rapture let his attention slip, slapping hard into Thornstriker. The sweetest noises he could ever hear from her echoed in his ears, dropping closer and snapping his hips faster.

“B-Blood...s-shahh~” she couldn’t speak. Her mind swimming from just his fingers and hands was nothing compared to being so impossibly filled. His cock crashing into her cervix relentlessly, exploding stars behind her eyes, tremours shaking her and the pressure she felt before growing faster than before. “B-Bloodshed...I...I’m...c-cumming~”

“Hold on,” he cooed, scooping her up and turning onto his back. Thornstriker cried out, uncaring if anyone else heard her. His cock pushing in further, pressing hard against her cervix. The added pressure was too much; Thornstriker’s vision shot wide and rolling back, pleasure exploding over and over, unrelenting as the strange filling sensation egged her on. Bloodshed grunted, holding back his shout as he finally cumming into his love. How he wished he could cum without a condom deep in her clenching, rippling cunt, but he could live with this. He can love this, so long as it was with Thornstriker.

The high running its course, Thornstriker felt all her strength leave her. Slumping, Thornstriker fell forward and draped herself across Bloodshed’s heaving and sweaty chest. Cooling against her hot skin, she could only nuzzle into his embrace, large arms engulfing her in a post-coital snuggle.

Bloodshed was careful, easing out of her with only an audible ‘pop’ echoing around the room. As embarrassed as Thornstriker felt, she was too exhausted to care. Bloodshed discarded the used condom, rubbing Thornstriker’s back and clawing her hair.

“Thank you...Thornstriker,” he huffed, humming as Thornstriker nuzzled closer.

“So… this is how it is now?” Thornstriker managed to shift her head, but mused as Bloodshed smiled.

“Only if you want, but...I would want this to keep going.” Thornstriker mused, it would be something she would have to get used to. But again, she did care for Bloodshed. This changed only how they interacted, not their feelings. She smiled back, laying back down and relaxing. There was a strange… calm and safety being in his arms. Maybe...maybe she could get used to this.

  



End file.
